interesting life's
by MFINGAtheflock
Summary: when max is taken and sold as a sex slave only to be bought by fang. what happens when fang buys max's body. no wings
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first m rated story so please don't hate it. review and give me feedback on what i can do better and ideas for the story. **

So my name is max and this is my story.

I was seven when I was kidnapped and sold into slavery. Not working slavery but as a sex slave. I'm sixteen now. I guess it isn't all that bad. before I was kidnapped my parents were drug addicts and I had to raise myself. Here things are different.

To start out, i'm still a virgin. At this company( as I overheard it's called Itex) they like to keep the girls virgins for as long as possible to sell them at a higher price. We also get fed regular meals that are very health as to keep use in good shape. Everyone works out everyday in areas like running and sit-ups. Itex likes the girls to have flat stomachs and high stamina. The girls get a little education, mainly in health and sex ed, but also in areas like math, social studies, and science. We're aloud to watch TV, we mostly watch the news, go outside, and talk to each other.

So wile i'm apposed to the idea of a sex slave, the life here is actually better then what i remember of my old life. Oh, and there really organized here. There are three girls in each room, we all sleep on nice beds, and there are ten beds to a wing. Each wing is directed by one man, our man is Jeb. there are four wings and ten floors, every single one is full, there are exactly 1,200 girls in this building

The entire thing is organized by age. 6-10 on the bottom floor, 11-15 on the second, 16-20 on the third 21-25 on the fourth, 25-29 on the fifth, instructors on the sixth, exercise on the seventh, food on the eighth, business on the ninth, and the tenth floor is for education.

All in all this place is nice. Only a few problems, if you get sold or if you never get sold. when your sold you move in with the buyer and they can do whatever they want with you, if you reach 30 without being sold then you become the instructors. They get you for there pleasure, and i heard they don't go easy on them. But there are few who don't get sold.

My room mates are Monique and Ariel. I consider them sisters. we have been room mates since the beginning. Monique was captured at seven too and was roomed with me when I first got here. Ariel was taken at seven but was moved into my room when I was eight because of a sale.

You see when a girl gets sold shes usually between 15 and 27. this changes the age arrangement, so they move people around. This girl was 20 so it was a big move. Everyone under her shifted by one. Monique just moved into my new room ( I was slightly older so I was moved first before she was) and there was one other girl a couple of days older than me. She was moved into the next room wile a new girl moved into our room, Ariel.

Now that that's clear i should tell you one more thing, we all have slutty stage names. It was a promotion with the business to make us sound better. So I should tell you ours, mine is maximum ride, Monique's is nudge( I personally didn't understand how that was slutty but oh well), and Ariel's is angel( now that one I understood, she looks like one). I also forgot to mention what we look like. Nudge has brown frizzy hair that is out of control and mocha skin. her eyes are dark brown. Angel has blond ringlets of hair and pale skin with blue eyes. I have dirty blond( or honey blond as nudge calls it) hair, tan-ish skin, and milk chocolate eyes as nudge says.

There now your all caught up on me and my strange life.

**please review and give me ideas, i run out of them fast. I'll add fax next chapter though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**so many people have followed me after only the first day. (that sounded better in my head)**

At 6:30 Jeb came through the wing blowing his whistle as a wake up call. Everyone filed out of our rooms at reported to him. I'm not going to describe what i'm wearing because I don't wear cloths. No one here does except the instructors. We went to breakfast then Jeb rounded us up again. This was normal. Jeb would lead us to our next activity, which changed every day, and we all followed like lost puppies.

When a customer comes in they immediately go to the business floor. There they tell the owner what age range they would like and the owner will call the wing( or wings in some cases) to the floor were the buyer will look at all the girls. A price will be displayed above our head and the owner will tell his price range. The girls above his price range will stand aside wile the customer picks his favorite in those choices.

I've been in this processes many times. Though i'm normally eliminated when the price comes out. I'm one of the more expensive girls because of my ability to recognize emotions, patterns, and memorize everything. Nudge says that's a good ability to have in this business.

This time was different. Jeb blew his whistle and we all went upstairs. There was a man there that looked in his late 30 to mid 40. he had black hair, olive skin, and black eyes. We all stood single file and are prices were shown. When no one was taken out of the line we knew he was rich. Then he started talking.

" it's my sons birthday tomorrow, I wish to give him a girl. He's turning 17 but hangs out with a lot of 16's. I figured this would be the right age. Who is your best?" the mans voice was deep and his eyes cold. I already didn't like him.

" why maximum ride would be our finest" the owner smiled and pointed at me

" ahh, I can see why, I shale take her. I'll be here tomorrow at seven to pick her up" the man turned around and left.

_This is it. I'm getting sold. _I thought. I had no bags to pack or any cloths. the owner had the rest of the girls taken back to there regular activity's wile I was being sized for my cloths. After they got my measurements, lingerie was given to me. Apparently the son likes black because they gave me a c cup lacy see-through bra with matching panties( I personally call them thongs) and a garter belt. They also had fishnet stalkings attached to the garter belt. I had to put it on tomorrow because I couldn't wear it to bed.

* * *

The next day I had said my goodbyes to my friends and changed into my outfit. I found out that the bra just barely covered my nipples.

The man was waiting at exactly 7 pm. He took me out to his car and drove away from my home. He looked at my outfit in interest then started talking.

" They fixed you up nice. My son broke up with his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago so he's in need of a new girl. I figured a permanent one who can't leave him and can't cheat would be perfect. I'll show you to his room and you can wait there till he arrives home. His friends are taking him out tonight for his birthday so it might be awhile.

When we arrived, I took a moment to gawk at the house. It looked like a mansion painted black. I was actually scared to go in. The inside was nice, modern furniture and stuff of the sorts. The sons room was my favorite though( I found out his name is fang), I liked it because it was simple. There was a TV, a dresser, a nightstand, and a bed. Everything was the same shade of black. Even the carpet and walls.

Now all I have to do is wait till he gets home.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry its been awhile.**

**fangs P.O.V.**

I was coming home from my birthday dinner with my friends when I found out that my dad was home.

I was never close to my dad so it was always weird on my birthday when he tried to get me gifts and they just ended up in the trash. This birthday would probably be no different.

When I walked in the door my dad had a huge grin on his face. He started to talk about how I would love my gift this year and blah blah blah. I started to zone him out after awhile.

Now your probably wondering who I am. I'm fang, my real name is Nickolas Martinez, but my friends call me fang. My dad is filthy rich doing I don't know what. He works at some science company that i'm not interested in. He's always trying to spoil me but I don't like gifts unless there special or meaningful. This is why we never get along

I walked into my room to receive my gift which was apparently placed on my bed wile I was gone. I took one look on my bed already making my mind up to throw it away when instead of an inanimate object, I found a girl dressed in sexy clothes. Now I'm a nice guy and don't like to use people let alone girls so I turned away and gave a questioning look to my dad.

" what do you think? I got you a play toy! she's all yours to do whatever you like" my dad said in a cheerful voice. I gave him a disgusted look but stopped when he spoke again " and if you don't want her I'll gladly take that beauty"

At this moment I kicked him out of my room and looked at the girl. She was pretty, with her brownish honey hair, milk chocolate eyes, and of course a perfect figure. It was almost hard to refuse the offer-almost- but i just looked away.

"you should probably take a shower, you smell of my dad" was all I said to her. She then got up and left the room.

* * *

**max p.o.v. **

A boy walked in the room, who I assumed was the son. He was handsome to say the least. He had long black hair, black eyes, and tan skin over tight muscles. The boy wasn't very muscular but slightly lean with some muscles. He was also very tall, reaching about 6' 4".

When the guy stopped talking to his dad he looked slightly agitated. He then looked at me and told me to take a shower, showing me where to go and setting me up.

The shower was nice and warm. Nothing special. But when I got out I realized the towel I had gotten was to small. Sure it would fit a guy perfectly, but a tall girl with big breasts? no. At this I had to wrap myself up the best I could. It ended up with covering half my chest and 3/4 of my butt.

I went back into the boys room. I could tell he was uncomfortable with me before in my outfit. He probably didn't see girls wearing outfits like that. This was worse because along with being barely covered, I was also wet. So when I went back in, the boy- I think the dad said his name was nick- gulped and looked away.

I'm perfectly fine with him being uncomfortable with me because that meant he wouldn't be comfortable to have sex with me for awhile. With this in mind I looked through my luggage for something to were that wasn't sexy. Of course I couldn't find anything so I looked at nick wondering if he had anything.

" umm" I started " I don't have anything that's not, um, underclothes"

He looked startled at first that I had talked but then responded " I'll see what I have that might fit you"

At that he turned around and looked through his drawers. I ended up wearing a large black shirt with too big basketball shorts. Nick still seemed uncomfortable with me being there and I knew that if I didn't want to be given to his dad then I had to do something.

" They call me maximum ride, but I prefer to be called max" I said in hopes of breaking the ice.

" My names nick, but my friends call me fang" Fang quietly responded. I could already tell that he didn't like to talk much so when he asked me about what it was like at itex, I told him everything about the system that I knew of. Ever now and then he would nod his head or say a one word answer.

**fangs p.o.v. **

Max seemed to try to make me as comfortable as possible with how she dressed and what she said. I was glad that she could tell my feelings and adjust to them. It really helped.

By night time I had learned all there was to know about her time in the company. realizing that it could be worse but still thinking it could be better. Max seemed like a nice girl who was very open and she deserved better then the short end of the stick. I had already decided that I wasn't going to use her to my advantage, but now I was determined to make sure no one did.

When we decided to sleep max told me she would sleep on the floor if it would I would like. I, being me, told her it was OK and that we could share a bed easily. So we both ended up sleeping on either sides of the bed. It wasn't awkward, but more of uncomfortable to have a stranger in my bed.

That night I actually slept peacefully.


End file.
